


Derpy Drabbles

by madison_thompson



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: M/M, alien!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madison_thompson/pseuds/madison_thompson
Summary: Quick, little thoughts typed down for the world to see. Enjoy!





	Derpy Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is about John, an extraterrestrial from the planet Z-485. He meets Anthony, which he then falls in love, but Anthony has only met his disguise.

John walks through the fair grounds, curiously looking at every nook and cranny.  _Human customs are so weird..._  

It's getting close to becoming pitch black, only a slight orangish glow filling the west side of the sky. John grabs his glasses, seeing the entire world around him in machinery and coding.  _Everything that these humans make is so simple, only a slight rewiring and a hydrofuge would make that wheel spin just a bit faster and maybe move it off those brackets._

Continuing to walk through the fair, John keeps getting weird stares for wearing sunglasses at ten at night. At least until he meets another person doing the same thing, although he has a beer in hand and is talking to a group of guys. 

John nods his way, quickly picking up on human interactions. Nodding seems to be a good introduction to others.

"Nice glasses, buddy!" The guy yells at him. John looks and is instantly attracted, strong features and completely homely. He turns on his sultry voice, hoping to attract the guy.

"Thanks, I could say the same to you, fella." He cocks a sideways smile, trying to turn on the charm. He is starting to wish that he took form in a female body, or at least a moderately attractive person. He just didn't expect to meet any love interests during his time on Earth.

"Thanks. Hey, do you want a beer? It's on me." He smiles, raising the hand that holds the can. John really doesn't know if he can withhold alcohol, but he's willing to give it a shot. Especially if it's at someone else's expense. 

John gives a small chuckle, "Sure." 

As the taller guy walks away, John turns to the other three men there. "Hey."

The one wearing blue glasses turns to him. "I think you're trying too hard to get in his pants, he's a Yorkie. Simple people, you express any interest in them and they're instantly whipping their dicks out for you."

The shortest of the trio, the black guy, elbows him in the ribs. "Tom, you don't just say that to someone you just met. Besides, Chilled is absolutely not like that, at least after dating Jess."

The guy, now known as Tom, laughs and nudges John. "Don't mind him, Galm just likes to be a cockblock sometimes."

"I can tell, its not a big deal." I laugh. 


End file.
